1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus and a heating unit control method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an image forming apparatus is known, which is provided with a fixer that nip transports recording paper using a heating roller and a pressing roller, and fixes a transferred toner image onto the recording paper, a recording paper temperature sensor that detects a surface temperature of the recording paper immediately after passing through the fixer, a control unit that switches a setting temperature of the heating roller depending on the surface temperature of the recording paper that is detected by the recording paper temperature sensor, and the like (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-251408).
However, in the abovementioned apparatus, for example, there is a problem in that, in a case in which there is no recording paper in a location in which the recording paper temperature sensor detects temperature, it is not possible to detect the temperature of the recording paper, and therefore, it is not possible to suitably perform temperature control of the heating roller.